Conventional bottled water coolers and liquid dispensers normally have a primary reservoir which is designed to receive water from the inverted neck of a bottle. Water flows directly from the bottle or through an adapter into an open top reservoir until the water level closes the bottle neck or adapter. Typically, a refrigeration system cools the reservoir and the water contained therein. Water is dispensed by draining the reservoir, usually through a valved faucet or spigot. Some systems are also designed to supply water from the primary reservoir to a secondary tank that has a heating system which provides hot water.
Alternatively, water may be supplied to conventional coolers and dispensers by connecting the primary reservoir to a constant water source such as a water supply line, rather than adapting the reservoir to receive water from an inverted bottle. Such units are typically plumbed to accept pressurized city water and are often called "point-of-use" dispensers in the trade.
Such bottled water coolers and point-of-use dispensers typically have a cabinet comprising sheet metal panels which are secured together by metal screws or the like to a frame structure generally comprising upstanding open metal angle or channel members. The sheet metal components, when secured to the metal frame members, define a hollow, column-like structure or cabinet for supporting not only an inverted liquid container, but also the internal components of the cooler and dispenser. Such cabinets, although common, suffer a number of intrinsic limitations. Being metal, the panels, frame members and therefore the entire cooler and dispenser, tend to be heavy; and because the panels are secured together by fasteners such as screws or bolts, compatible tools are required to assemble and disassemble the cabinet for service and maintenance. Moreover, the internal components of the dispenser are generally secured to the frame members by metal screws or bolts, often making component removal for even routine maintenance both difficult and time consuming.